Helens' Morning Prank
by Dobby-the-HAP
Summary: Helen Magnus decides to play a prank on the coffee drinkers of her team. One-shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Helen stood in the kitchen, her hands holding onto dear life the mug of tea. Nikola was leant on the counter next to her, she could feel his hand slip behind her back and his thumb stroking her lower back but she decided today to let him get away with the little touch. In Nikola's other hand was the large goblet of wine he'd retrieved from the cellar. Since returning from Columbia, Nikola decided to stay for a while seeing as he was mortal again and a chance to play with new technology like the Holographic City Map. Plus he got to see more of Helen which he'd always enjoyed. But being mortal meant he had to watch what he drank.

Helen took a sip from her brew enjoying the taste. The two 'adults' attention was drawn to the round table in the kitchen which had Will, Kate, Henry and Biggie sat round. They were all giggling enjoying their morning coffees. Helen had to grin. That horrible brown liquid they insisted on drinking on. As they drank they seemed to get a buzz from the coffee. Helen smiled more. Nikola was watching her reaction from the corner of his eye. Nikola didn't know what was going on so decided to wait till the kids left to find out what the game was. If it meant winding the kids up he would be game to join in.

After a few minutes, the 'children' left the kitchen to crack on with their work. Helen took another sip knowing the ex-vampire was still beside her. Nikola stood in front of her; his hand leaving her back and Helen couldn't stop the cold feeling as his hand left her back. Nikola waited to see if she would say anything, but she didn't. He raised an eyebrow but still she kept quiet.

"What's the game?" Nikola finally asked.

"You'll see." Helen responded as she finished her brew.

"You can tell me." Nikola said.

Helen went to boil the kettle again so she had a brew to take with her to the library. While she waited she turned her attention back to Nikola.

"That I can, but can I trust you?" Helen said mockingly.

Nikola held a hand to his chest and looked hurt.

"Helen you wound me with such harsh words. Oh course you can trust me. You've known for over a hundred years now." Nikola replied.

"Yes a hundred plus years of trouble." Helen replied as she got the milk out the fridge.

"Helen, it wasn't trouble it was giving you a bit of spice in your life. Like mulled wine at Christmas. Remember?" Nikola asked as he winked at her before leaving the kitchen and heading to the library.

Nikola was still none the wiser to Helen's game, but he had patience and with Helen he had as long as he had left now.

It had been a couple of weeks since that discussion in the library. Nikola was once again stood next to Helen, hand on her lower back. The children seemed to be going mad. It was like they had a massive sugar rush and then they had it taken away from them. They ran out the kitchen even more bonkers that their morning coffee didn't give them that buzz. Nikola grinned and looked at Helen.

"You cheeky mare!" Nikola said.

Helen just looked like she didn't know what he was on about.

"You swapped their coffee!" Nikola exclaimed thinking how brilliant that idea was.

"You got me. Yes I swapped the coffee to espresso and after 2 weeks I swapped it to decaf. The label did say on the coffee pot 'Contents may vary'." Helen said as she walked away from him still with a big grin.

Nikola just shook his head as he couldn't believe the woman for pulling such a prank. He poured himself a glass of wine from the open bottle on the counter and took a mouthful. By the time he swallow the red liquid he realised something was wrong. He pulled a disgusted face before turning his head to the door and saw Helen grinning madly at him.

"WKD red." Helen told him

"Vodka! You throw my wine away for vodka! That's it, start running Miss Magnus; I'm going to get you for that!" Nikola yelled as he started running towards Helen.

Helen yelped before running around the Sanctuary with Nikola giggling behind her.


End file.
